Elsanna Week Dec 2014
by PoppyPounder
Summary: My stories for Elsanna Week. These all appeared on my tumblr (see my profile for that) and I figured I'd put them up here as well. No real smut, but one has mention of toys so M rating. Yup. That's all. Enjoy.
1. Day 1- Mistletoe

Elsa was a little drunk. Not really drunk, maybe just crossing into the tipsy category. Of course she'd say, "slightly inebriated" but that's beside the point, actually right next to the point really.

Kristoff'd brought her to this party because she was so uptight and the woman hosting this party was… less than proper. Less than proper as in, smashed and in a closet holding mistletoe above her head.

The redhead had stumbled into the closet, dragging Elsa behind her, and slurred out, "it's tradition, you know." She'd grabbed Elsa by the back of the head and pulled her in for the messiest kiss Elsa'd ever received.

Also the the only rum flavored kiss Elsa'd ever been a part of.

She was actually enjoying it. The woman bracing herself against the wall beneath her was soft, with a really great ass. Like, stress ball sort of ass but not really? Elsa realized her brain wasn't functional and stoped listening to it.

A hand traveled up Elsa's thigh and back down again, gaining pressure with each pass, Elsa groaned into the kiss. The hand slipped under her skirt with the fourth pass and scratched up her sensitive skin. Elsa shuddered and bit the girl's bottom lip, getting a moan of her own.

Kristoff opened the door, "Anna, I love that you're trying to de-proper Elsa, but she's drunk and you shouldn't be taking advantage of her."

Anna's head hit the back wall with a groan, "Krisssss, we were just getting to the good paaaaaaart," a most definitely not slurred reply came from behind the quickly stiffening blond. Anna waggled her eyebrows at Elsa and scratched at her thigh again, "and anyway, this room is loaded with consent. It's so palpable I'm breathing in consent."

Elsa was dying. She gaped at the woman below her until two hands groped her ass (right in front of Kristoff!) and pulled her closer to that suggestive, conniving woman.

Kristoff laughed, Elsa was so stiff he thought she'd break in half, "come on Anna, bring Elsa out of the closet."

"Oh I will,"Anna smirked at Elsa and waggled those eyebrows again, "in more ways than one."


	2. Day 2- Deck the Halls

"ANNA!" Elsa liked the holidays; the food, the cheer, even the decorations. However, she really didn't think that entire holly bushes should be in the castle, let alone HANGING FROM THE GOD DAMN WALLS!

Gerda LOVED the holidays. Many things got her youngest charge excited, but surprising Elsa with holiday cheer seemed to top the cake. However, the entire staff would be needed to take down the holly bushes. This upset Gerda, just a little.

Kia enjoyed the holidays. Everyone was in a better mood and very few people complained to him. However, the gardeners were weeping bitterly in his office this year. Kia sighed and retreated from his office, a sad happening in its own right.

Kristoff hated the holidays. Yes people were cheery but he had to work, stockpiling ice for the coming summer. Even now, as Master Ice Harvester he had to work, though with holly rather than ice. Kristoff missed the ice.

Anna adored the holidays. Even hiding from literally everyone in the castle as shrieks continued to come from the staff was better than Elsa behind a door. However, Elsa clasping her temples while looming over her might not be the best.

"I don't care how or why," Elsa began, "but you are-"

"Deck the halls"

"What?"

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly"

"Yes, boughs not bushes-"

"Falalalala lalalalaa"

And with that Anna crashed a kiss onto Elsa's stunned lips and sprinted out the door, laughing all the way.

—

-PoppyPounder

DECK THE HALLS WITH ELSANNA  
>FALALALALALALALALAAAAAA<br>TIS THE SEASON TO BE GAAAAAYYYY


	3. Day 3- Secret Santa

Anna had no idea what to get Elsa.

They'd done a Secret Santa and she'd drawn the "wonderful woman from down the hall," and she didn't know what to get the always proper lady. Last year Anna'd gotten Kristoff and he loved the reindeer antler with bells headband she'd given him.

Anna figured that wouldn't cut it for Elsa.

So Anna watched the blond like a hawk. Every move, every glance, even every touch. Which lead her to an interesting discovery: Elsa's hands were really sensitive.

Like raccoons have uber sensitive paws that they can practically "see" with. Perhaps Elsa was like that too.

What felt nice to the hands? Silk, but so does velvet. Wait, so does fuzz. But shit, what if Elsa likes the feel of grass? There was no way Anna could figure this out in four days.

So Anna compromised, she made little squares of texture related objects and pasted/stapled them to mini cork boards (this way she can hang them, like some touchy-feely art thing, stop laughing Kristoff). She ended up with 4 different cork boards: smooth, rough, soft, and nature-y (Kristoff laughed because she'd gone outside and picked up the first 5 things she saw).

The wrapping itself was a pain in the ass. So she'd ended up putting all 4 of them into one box and wrapped that.

The day of reckoning arrived and while opening her own gift (a $29 box of chocolates with but 4 chocolates inside), she watched Elsa. Watched how carefully the blond removed the paper, without tearing any of it, watched how she never jostled the box, watched how delicately she removed the "instructions" Anna had typed up.

Watched Elsa's eyes grow wide and her mouth pop open in an "o" of surprise. Watched how quickly she pulled out the first cork board labeled "Soft" and ran her fingers over every object. Watched how she paid special attention to the velvet and felt.

Watched as a smile spread across the woman's face as she continued to remove cork boards. Until all four were in front of her. Until she was gliding fingers over the boards, testing and comparing each object with closed eyes.

Anna beamed. Her gift was the talk of the week because the blond had never ignored people before. Had never grinned like a child with a new paint set.

By the end of the unwrapping, Elsa knew each object by texture alone. Anna had one more texture for her though.

"Uh, Elsa?" Anna stuck her head into the blond's cubicle, pleasantly surprised to find her comparing the window pane with the glass on th"Smooth" board.

Elsa looked up in slight alarm and cleared her throat, "Er, yes?" She folded those delicate fingers onto her desktop.

"Can you close your eyes?"

Elsa squinted her eyes in confusion, "excuse me?"

Anna squirmed and rushed out, "Santa wanted to put one more object on your cork board but it's kind of creepy if it's not you reading it so Santa thought it'd be best if you tried the last object away from other people but now Santa's sort of thinking this was a stupid and weird idea because creepy's kind of an understatement really and perhaps I should just go sorry for wasting your time"

"Anna, my eyes are closed"

Anna turned back from the hallway, Elsa's eyes were indeed closed. Anna really wanted to give Elsa this last object but like on a scale from 1 to Actual Cannibal Shai Labouf Following You in the Forest this was a Creeky Door in the Middle of the Night Opening With No Help and she was a bit nervous.

Anna stepped forward and gently gripped Elsa's wrists then slowly drew them up to her hair.

Elsa's eyewbrow quirked as she straightened her fingers.

"I've been told my hair is really soft and I thought, with your hand sensitiveness, you might like the feel of it but like I couldn't chop a peice of it off to be hung on your wall because that could be taken as a really weird stalkery sort of thing and I'm not, I just thought you might like the feel of it….." Anna trailed off and sighed, releasing Elsa's wrists as she waited for the laughter.

But Elsa's hands began to move and Anna glanced up to see her brows lighly knit together in concentration. Her fingers slid past Anna's scalp, gently unwinding each strand that stood in the way.

Anna's mouth opened in surprise and eventually her eyes closed too. The tugging and pushing, stroking and fingering, felt amazing. She was sure Elsa could see the waves in her hair, the split ends, the wildness that waited after every brushing.

It took almost three minutes for Elsa to completely map out Anna's hair and scalp, three minutes which made Anna weak at the knees, and when Elsa was finished she withdrew her fingers and opened her eyes.

"You're right," Anna looked at her in complete confusion and Elsa clarified with a giggle, "your hair is wonderful."

Anna didn't sleep that night.

—  
>This is kinda weird but it's like 2:05 am so whatev,<p>

-PoppyPounder

P.S. I got a lot of good reviews for this one. Anna really is a wonderful person, she sees right to what people need and is so damn heartfelt *dies a little*


	4. Day 4- No Peeking

"No peeking, or I'll tie your hands up too."

Anna was not certain that such a turn of events would be a bad thing. Anna was quite sure this would be a good night whether she could use her hands or not.

But she listened to Elsa and left the blindfold alone, practically vibrating as she sat on the bed.

They'd been living together for almost 3 months and tomorrow would be their first Christmas together. As a celebratory gift, Elsa let Anna open one present tonight.

As the blindfold was lifted from her eyes Anna realised she'd picked the right fucking gift. Literally.

Elsa stood in front of her, completely naked, except for the strap-on held to her shapely hips by an exquisite leather harness. The bow on the tip of the dildo did not hurt the overall effect. Anna's eyebrows hit her forehead faster than she could say, 'I'd tap that.'

Elsa chewed on her lip, one arm wrapped around her torso, and questioned, "Sooo….?"

Anna looked up into her searching gaze (not really surprising since they'd only used vibrators before) and smiled, "Rather glad I didn't get my hands tied up." Elsa frowned and Anna continued, "I'd have a hard time if I couldn't run my hands over that fine ass of yours when you hilt that in me."

Elsa went beet red and Anna barked out a laugh, standing to move in front of her girlfriend, she ran her hands over said ass and smirked, "I mean, if someone isn't worshipping this," a light squeeze for emphasis, "then something's wrong."

Elsa rolled her eyes and leaned into the redhead, resting her head on her shoulder. "You sure you're good with this?"

Anna grinned and hooked an ankle behind Elsa's left heel, grinding down on the plastic between them, "oh yes," she purred as Elsa's breath hitched. The bow dropped from the dildo with close-to-theatrical timing.

And Elsa became 'bedroom Elsa' and the heat poured into Anna's stomach. Anna loved seeing that change; where her girlfriend went from caring and considerate to craving and carnal.

The back of her knees hit the bed and Elsa's mouth was already on her pulse and Anna hummed in appreciation as her nails bit into Elsa's rear and Anna was very quickly loosing mental awareness. However before she lost herself in Elsa's gasps and whimpers she made a mental note to try the whole no-hands sex thing some other time.

But not tonight; tonight her hands had a date with Elsa's ass and even bondage had to take second place to that.

—  
>Not quite smut.<br>But hey,  
>Christmas joy to all.<br>And I've never written toy smut sooo?  
>Anywho see y'all tomorrow,<p>

- PoppyPounder


	5. Day 5- Christmastime

Anna fell out of her chair.

There'd been very few gifts for her under the tree and after they were all unwrapped her mother handed her one little bag. It had car keys in it.

Parked on the opposite side of the street was a bright green Mini-Cooper. It wasn't the car of Anna's dreams but she practically suffocated her parents with hugs anyway.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa, wanna take it for a spin with me?" She turned to her older sister with a face splitting grin before gasping and turning back to her parent, "I mean, if that's okay? It is Christmas and i could take it out any other time and-"

Their mother laughed, "Go, have fun, but be safe!"

Anna lept on both her parents, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

She grabbed Elsa and pulled her all the way across the street and opened the passenger door with a flourish. Elsa just grinned and slid past Anna.

After leaping over the hood of the car, Anna catapulted into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition with reverence. The cooper hummed to life. Anna squealed.

"I'm calling it my Hammer."

"What? Why?"

Anna grinned over at her sister's worried gaze, "it'll be my MC Hammer. "

"Ugh," Elsa face palmed and Anna chortled down the road, heading to their favorite spot; a little-used path leading to a secluded grove of trees.

Elsa thumbed Anna's knee, basking in the warmth her sister gave off. "They asked me what color you'd want, do you like it?"

Anna stopped the car in the clearing with a jerk, "you knew?"

Elsa shrugged, "I was bribed into secrecy with chocolate. The color?"

Anna stuck out her bottom lip and frowned, pulling a giggle and a kiss from her sister. This brightened Anna's mood and she replied, "the color's great but there's something we need to do."

A questioning glance met her waggling eyebrows and Elsa balked, "I could name it the Love Hammer too." Anna giggled as she climbed onto Elsa's lap, the blond's hands immediately resting on Anna's hips.

"You're insatiable," she chastised and laughed as Anna began nipping at her neck. Laughs turned into hums, then gasps and moans as clothes were shed from the two.

"I'm glad you like it Anna," Elsa gasped out as fingers curled inside her. She thrust her hips and scratched at Anna's back, a thumb was pressed onto her clit and she didn't hear Anna reply.

About half an hour and two orgasms later, the pair decided to head back before their parents actually started missing them.

"Next we'll have to get hammered in the Hammer," Anna winked and squeezed Elsa's hand.

"You're never going to stop making those jokes are you?" Elsa didn't mind jokes but the same one over and over could certainly get old.

"Never," and coincidentally the beginnings of "Can't Touch This" began to stream through the radio speakers.

Elsa admitted defeat, the gods were clearly against her. Anna sang until she parked the Hammer and her parents regretted their decision only a little.

—-  
>This is rather sloppy and feels rushed but it's 1:43 am and I don't feel like putting effort into this because I'm on mobile and my finger is getting tired.<br>Hope you enjoyed it anyway, see y'all tomorrow,  
>-PoppyPounder<p>

P.S. Merry Christmas :3


	6. Day 6- Caroling

"Not everyone has a voice gifted to them by the gods Meg."

"But most people can hold a note for more than two seconds."

"I can totally hold a note for more than two seconds"

"Yeah the wrong one."

"Elsa, your friend's being an ass!"

"More like truthful and wondering why we brought your tone-deaf sister caroling."

"Meg we brought her because I don't trust you to drive sober."

"Hah! I can't sing but at least I'm not a drunk!"

"Wow one too many eggnogs three Christmases ago and I'll still never live it down."

"Meg, you were passed out on Herc's floor for a day and a half."

"But I didn't hit anything!"

"You drove onto Eugene's lawn."

"Didn't hit anything!"

"Alright Meg, have a good night, see you next week, be careful of the ice on the sidewalk."

"Whatever, thank you mother!"

"God she's a riot"

"I know, why do you think I'm friends with her?"

"You like my singing right?"

"Of course I like your singing. You've got more enthusiasm than a puppy in a ball pit."

"I love you Elsa."

"I know, I love you too."

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"As long as you don't ride your bike in doors again, yes."

"That was only once!"

"As was talking to the portraits?"

"Yeah of course!"

A rich laugh floated into the frosty air, as melodic as any song, and two women walked into the snow. They clumped the powder together until it took on a life of its own.

One drew a heart on its chest, the other filled in their names. It wasn't much, and it wouldn't last, but it was theirs and the hand each squeezed was warmer than anything else the world had ever offered them.


	7. Day 7- New Years Kiss

_"10!"_

Anna stared into her eyes. Small galaxies, scattered with stars, filled the void between them. Millennia passed as they gazed at each other. So filled with love and adoration that neither strayed, even with the commotion around them.

_"9!"_

Summer, dancing with butterflies and pollen grains. It spiraled in her eyes, captivating, enrapturing. Elsa was helpless. If those eyes asked her to freeze the whole world, she would do it without remorse. Without question.

_"8!"_

They'd been through so much. This was the ending of their year. The year they truly met. Their parents died. The world froze over in fear. The year it melted by the power of True Love. So much, such a year, and it was all stuck in their eyes.

_"7!"_

Elsa still wondered, a small but significant part of her, if Anna really had forgiven her. For all the hate, the slammed doors, the literal and metaphorical freezing of her heart. The thirteen years of isolation.

_"6!"_

Somewhere deep, deep down, Anna hated the woman she was staring at. The paintings on the wall had heard her. Her parents had known, they took that secret to their grave, as they took many others. Anna never told another soul, not even herself.

_"5!"_

Elsa felt the warmth rolling off of her. The warmth she'd chased for years. She'd frozen the world, she'd frozen the heat itself, but she'd never stopped searching for it. She just didn't realize it was this heat she'd wanted, needed.

_"4!"_

Anna felt the cold rolling off of her. The cold she'd ran after for years. She'd followed it in confusion, she didn't know what it was, but she melted it anyway. She never knew it was the coolness on a summer's day, the fresh sheets warming under her. She just knew she needed it.

_"3!"_

But all of that was leaking out. The repressed emotions. The overwhelming weight of unspoken words. An avalanche of need, desire, but also comfort. Veterans of a war for two, fought for and against each other.

_"2!"_

It was over. The deaths, hate, tears. They were done. The butterflies and stars make promises on sticky summer nights. They promise winds and light. They promise gentle caresses and falling wishes.

_"1!"_

They leaned in. The void closed. The space between them, the thirteen years and months of mislead thoughts, vanishing into the new day. They smiled into the kiss, this year would be a good one.

_"Happy New Year!"_

—

Welp. There's all my tears.

On a side note, I am officially opening prompts and requests.

Goodnight all,

-PoppyPounder


End file.
